HansxAnna I Love Crazy
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: This story is set in an alternate universe in which Hans was only about to kill Elsa in the hopes that by ending the winter he would also unfreeze Anna's heart since their 'true love kiss' didn't work. Though not 'true love' however, they believe it is still, at least 'real love' and so it's worth a shot. HansxAnna, ElsaxHans's Brother. Set five years after Frozen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! for those of you who liked my "Hans: My Own Place" but wished he could have gotten together with Anna at the end, then here you go! Have fun with this, and its few chapters here and there to come! KISSES o3o/**

I remember how it all happened. It's been so many years now that it's almost hard to believe, but it happened.

Aredelle has been saved, the summer is back, and I'm waking up on a ship deck for some reason, and my sword is in like a million pieces..

What just happened? I was going for Elsa, and then suddenly Anna appeared out of nowhere and...

Anna! I stood up frantically, recalling the horrifying image of seeing my precious princess turned to ice before my own eyes. My heart began to ache, and it took me a while to focus. I instantly cowered as I was confronted by a strange, smelly, man but then to my relief someone stopped him... it was her!

I sighed and began to smile, exclaiming, "Anna! Y-you're alive! But the curse... She froze your heart!"

She stormed up to me, but instead of the sort of passionate act of appreciation i had imagined, I received a massive punch in the nose, sending me soaring overboard and into the water.

I sputtered out the sea water and shook the salty liquid from my face, utterly confused, and before I knew it She yanked me back up by the collar and in a matter of moments she had her tongue halfway down my throat.

The gruff man coughed nervously behind Anna, his cheeks flushed. We finally separated and in her haste to stand up she almost dropped me back into the water, but then pulled me back up with help from the stranger/.

"What the heck was THAT?" I asked. Anna and giggled, "The punch was for trying to kill my sister! You big, dufus!" she slapped me on the chest, making a face at me. Suddenly Elsa approached from the sidelines, I was instantly ready to attack but then stopped when I saw the way Anna leaped into her arms, in an embrace.

"The kiss was for only doing it to save me... but.." She pulled away from Elsa and whispered, "Elsa did a good enough job with that already."

The gruff man snorted and commented to me, "It was a pretty dramatic scene, you totally missed it."

Soon after we all went back on to land, and the events that transpired afterwards were a bit of a blur. That annoying Duke was banished from the kingdom and all trade with them was cut off... Good, I thoguht to myself.

Kristoff, the now-royal-ice-harvester was given board in the castle whenever he pleases and was commended for his heroic acts in guiding, protecting and caring for Anna. However being a bit of a misanthropist he decided that he'd try to keep a low profile, despite happily taking up the boarding arrangements.

The snowman enjoyed summer, amazingly, and the castle gates remained open. And now, with all that done and finished there was one thing left...

"Hansel Roderick Westerguard, I am ASHAMED and APALLED with your brash actions and the mess you've made!" My Mother scolded. She had taken the risk and sailed all the way into the frozen harbours of Arendelle to see if I was okay, only to read the local headlines that I had attempted to personally execute the queen in a confused rage... not to mention the part where they suspected that I might actually have planned it all along, just to get the kingdom, and the part they overexaggerated about me and my heat of the moment proposal to Anna... and you know, if I ever FIND the guy who wrote this article, I WILL have him executed, I SWEAR..

"N-n-no M-mother, I-I, this is all just a m-misunderstanding.." I carefully pleaded, but the cold, sharp and sunken in woman was not ready to hear my pleas, "SILENCE, you fool! I should have you HANGED for this insolance!" She hollered.

"Way to represent the kingdom mother.." my brother Fredrick muttered into my ear, prompting me to snort involuntarily, but despite my effort to cover it up my mother seemed to notice.

Grabbing me roughly by my tie she hissed, "I expected no less from you though! you were always the bratty runt of the litter..." before she threw me down.

She stalked away, her emaciated body hunching satisfied with herself.

Anna stood to the side with wide eyes, her mouth a little ajar.

"WELL! Elsa may have the powers, but clearly your MOTHER is the REAL ice queen, what say you, Hansel?" she teased, now knowing my full name. Fredrick chuckled and toussled my hair annoyingly.

"Ugh... of all the brothers they brought, I'm glad it was you Ricky," I admitted though. of all the people I missed the most, it was him. He, although very busy, always had time for me deep down.

"I'm so glad you're safe, brother." He said.

I introduced them to each other, Anna and Fredrick, and we made our way to the castle gates.

"But seriously, Hans, why would you ask her to marry you if you only knew her for a few hours?" he insisted.

I rubbed my face and Anna and I exchanged glances that read "we'll never live this down, will we?"

"Well, ...uh... I guess it was just..."I tried but no words would come to me. Anna was even less eloquent.

"True love?" We blurted out in unison, earning a deadpan expression from my brother.

"Hans, you're an idiot..." He commented.

"If it was true love then why didn't your kiss break the spell?" he continued to prod.

Actually, as I looked at Anna and she looked at me, we hadn't actually thought of that. For sure my love for her was real, I could feel it in my gut and my soul, and so could she.

"I don't know... I don't get it. I really do, I mean, we.."

Anna placed a finger to my lips and stated her theory, "I think, maybe, even though it isn't TRUE love that doesn't make it not real... the spell just required... like, i dunno, a different 'species' of love. That's all"

My brother had a good look at her and rolled his eyes, "In any case, I can already tell you two were meant for each other. Come on, let's go see how Elsa is doing trying to convince the wicked witch of the southern isles not to have you executed."

"No, you go without us. I, really don't want to be anywhere ear her right nw." I firmly stated.

Taking a bow he left and then Anna and I linked hands.

This had been the first time we had shared in peace like this since our little date during the coronation ball. It felt good to feel her hand under my bare fingers, as i ran my thumb up and down her knuckles and relished in the warmth that engulfed us from that spot alone. No ice cold skin, no snowflake patterns and glittering frost.

"I really thought I'd lost you." I said as we sat on the balcony where the night had really gotten interesting only days before.

"Me too," she said. she cuddled up by my chest and rested her head on it, embracing herself with my arm around her waist.

"I hope your mother lets you off the hook in anycase." she said.

"Yeah, well if anything happens, we can always ask Elsa to 'accidentally' freeze her into a block of ice that casually slipped into the fjords..." I darkly joked.

Anna sat up instantaneously and began slapping my arms, and scolding me.

"What? hahaha, we could make it look like an accident! no one would have to know!" I continued

"I would know, Hansel!" she retorted

"Yes, but I've got twelve brothers, it's about the old hag retired anyway!" I said with mock seriousness.

Too tired and sighing, she rested her head back against my chest and I embraced her again.

Hey Hans?" she asked.

"Mmm?" I was busy focussing on the spot where her white streak used to be, happy to see it's strawberry blonde color coming back in full color, and studying each individual hair of her soft and perfect head. I was so busy counting the freckles and eyelashes on her face that I actually totally missed what she was saying.

In fact until I was in the middle of staring at her perfectly white teeth and then noticed her lips were moving I had completely not heard anything she jut said.

"What?" I asked, my focus returning to her eyes. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung ajar, raising a brow at me.

"Are you even listening to me?" she accused, placing her hand on her hip.

"hehe... yes?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, getting up and dragging me along with her.

hours passed and we retraced our steps from the previous night. I was actually surprised at how much detail I had missed within and outside the castle and village, which was all a blur at the time.

Taking me further into the center of town we began browsing around until we had bought about seventeen things from the local shops and returned to the castle, with about as much grace and dignity as a mule and a monkey, the mule being myself of course as she proudly ode on my shoulders, much to my dismay, but hey! I wasn't lying when I said I love crazy.

In the end my mother actually decided to let me off, with the condition that i return to the Southern Isles for the remaining years to complete my millitary training, and then she would allow me to return to Arendelle if I pleased.

Upon my eventual and completely certain return, I was accepted as a citizen and now here I sit on the same balcony as before, watching the sunset with Anna and I think to myself, after all those years on the outside looking in, I can truly say that this is the most alive I've ever felt. This is the first time I've ever had a true place in life where I was accepted, and wanted and needed.

All those years wondering if this was it, if being a useless spare and a forgotten soul was all I ever was to be, I finally realise that doesn't matter anymore.

"Anna," I began, she had grown her hair out a little longer after those events and tonight was wearing it loose, the honey coloured curls and waves falling so perfectly as he tuned to look my way, "Yes?" she asked.

"Can I say something... crazy?" I began, a smirk threatening to paint my face.

She grinned and narrowed her eyes at me, "I love crazy!'

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - This Isn't Over

Five years. Five, stinking years and still this guy won't give me a break. Here I am sitting at the front of this overrated sleigh, covered from head to toe in moss and dirt of some form and Anna won't shut up.

Now, I don't mind Anna rambling, since it's a nice way to catch her off guard with a kiss or an off-on-a-tangent comment to make her falter, or mess up what she was saying which was pretty cute to be honest, but no. Today she was doing the cute babbly thing to Mr Reindeer and Co, and the Grubby, smelly rouge kept shooting me smug glances and had this insufferable smirk on his face.

So what if Anna liked him? If anything he was probably her only friend aside from Elsa, and I was all for human contact and letting her choose her own friends but this poor excuse for a human being seemed to think that meant he had a chance.

Bah, I scoff at the thought of it. I'm not going to lose to this overgrown, troll monger. Heck, he didn't even stand a chance!

My eyebrows were starting to hurt and my cheeks were already very sore from the sharply engraved scowl that had graced my usually cheerier features. I hadn't blinked either as I glared fiery holes into the back f his thick barbarian skull, hoping I'd come at least an inch within inducing an aneurysm or something, just ANYTHING to make him quit flashing his grimy teeth at me like the sly bastard he thought he was.

Finally we reached the castle gates and dramatically I leapt over the side of the sleigh in one clean sweep, and brushed myself off, boredly offering Anna a lift down.

She went to take my hand, but then the bear decided to pick her up and place her back on her feet instead. I dropped my scowl in place of a shocked gape, an eyebrow lifted, tingling gratefully upon it's release from it's previous form.

And before I could get a word in she kissed him on the cheek and ran off to tell Elsa all about the 'fun day' we'd had being verbally and physically harassed by trolls.

Kristof, I believe his name was, turned to me and finally dared to speak a word, "You mad Prince Hans-ome?" He teased smugly, pronouncing my name as the first syllable.

I stood up straight and digging into the depths of my childhood of hatred I came back with a chillingly cold: "Mad? Why ever would the likes of a ruffian such as yourself be able to rouse me to such petty anger? I suggest if you want to play with somebody's mind, that you first reconsider where your social and intellectual standing lies."

I brushed past him, ignoring how his physique put me to shame and called back without a second glance, "You had better give up, Kristoff, Anna is mine whether you like it or not." I lifted up my hand and flashed off my half of the engagement ring set.

I swear I could smell his brutish grunt from where I stood.

"This isn't over, you prick!" He called back to me. I chuckled, pleased with myself as he began having a 'marital quarrel' with his reindeer, who by far had more manners that his master.


	3. Chapter 3

As ninth in line to the throne, I'm sort of somewhere between useless and important. I have enough siblings beneath me that I don't stand in such a pathetic position as them, but also I'm just below enough that it's still not good enough for me to be outstandingly needed or accomplished.

This isn't to say of course that I resent my older brothers, because after all it wasn't their fault I was born when I was, and nor do I particularly care for the overrated hierarchy that my stepfather so kindly instilled in our minds.

As far as I was concerned, my only job was to do as I'm told, and to represent the Isles in the best light. To be proper in public, and to be conservative and to uphold the values and morals expected of me regardless of the fickle nature of my position.

Prince Fredrick of The Southern Isles, they call me. I'm over thirty years of age, I have a harsh shock of golden brown hair, with half open green eyes that I think have seldom been opened to their full capability in years.

My worry lines could very well be passed off as being painted permanently onto my forehead and I think I've forgotten how to move my brows. I don't smile either. No, if you ever so much as catch the ghost of a smirk on my lips it usually means something very good, or very bad is about to begin.

As I sat across from her however, Queen Elsa that is, everything I thought I knew about myself went flying out the window.

My chest was tight, and my face was aching for the first time I can remember, as I tried to force my usually stony features to stay put as she trailed on prettily about an adventure her sister had gone on.

She was so regal, and dignified and yet she didn't hold the cold, falsity that most women in her profession normally did. Looking at her I wonder if my own mother had ever held such an ethereal beauty to her, not only in the volumous platinum like hair that she so effortlessly ruffled and frosted in place, or her almost semiprecious jewel eyes that glinted with the some colours that reflected off the snowflakes that absentmindedly would emit from her pale and thin fingers as she twirled them in the air carrying the story along with the movements.

i wondered how many noblewomen could speak with such an air of grace, but without the aloofness and self importance that tainted their tones. Hers was more genuine, a soft and whisper like quality to her as she relaxed visibly in my presence despite what I was sure was my intense and boring stare.

Her hand rested finally on the table and she smiled a tiny smile, and here is where the first sign of falsity I can detect. She too has forgotten what it's like to genuinely smile as I force up the corners of my lips in response.

"Your sister sounds as though she can be a handful. She's no doubt a pleasure to watch though, as I have heard." I replied. It is... Unnatural for me to speak so casually.

Everything in my gut and mind is telling me to shut up and think of something more proper and meaningful to say, than to comment in such a way about her sister in the same manner I might sarcastically dote on my little brothers.

But the queen takes no offence and her smile becomes true, and far away, as she recalls the times she no doubt has spent with the Princess Anna in their new life.

"It is an adventure just being related to her. It's true. And what about you?" She asks, sitting up straight again. This is the part of the conversation I was afraid might come.

In all my years of attending social functions, and representing my kingdom and caring for important financial and political matters, I have to say I have never once since my youth conducted a casual or friendly like conversation such as this one.

Not successfully, have I done so anyway.

I opened my mouth slightly to try and reply, and though a billion stories about my rascal like brothers came to me, not a single one I deemed appropriate to tell the queen. It wasn't that the goings on in the stories were inappropriate to talk about in general, it's just... She was...

"Your majesty, I apologise but allow me to refrain from the topic of my family." I excused myself.

The look in her eyes as she slowly took my hint made me feel sick on the inside, knowing I'd just let her ramble for an hour about Anna, and yet I was so quick to shut her out. I know I shouldn't have done it, but it comes as such a second nature that I do it instinctively.

I see her withdraw her hand from the table and then place itself firmly in her lap with the other one, a noticeable drop in temperature occurring.

I wish I could take it back, and make the smile come back to her features, but I've already blown it.

"I, I'm sorry, Majesty, I didn't intend to upset you..." I tried back tracking.

She looked up at me confused for a moment but then awkwardly placed a fake smile back on her face as though to reassure me and said in a more reserved and subdued tone, "It's fine. I went a little overboard myself."

I frowned, even more so than I already was, at her self depreciation and held it akin to the way my brother would talk about himself. I never liked the way Hans talked about himself, and by all means I didn't like seeing the queen talk that way. If anything she was not in a position right now to be saying such things.

I want to reassure her genuinely and let her know how much I adored our occasional conversations like this. I wanted to excuse myself for my abruptness and explain myself, but... The words simply refuse to come to me as we sit in silence as we have done so every time I have come to stay.

"I must say, Prince Fredrick, it doesn't feel like we have known each other for nearly five years." She said, thoughtfully. In the back of my head I knew by that she subtly meant that I hadn't been the best of talkers.

Then again, perhaps that was my own self depreciation that I was projecting onto her.

"Indeed. The time has gone by so fast." I uttered emotionlessly.

Another silence breaks between us and I hate it. I loathe it with every cell in the construction of my physical body, the toxin like substance of my hatred of it is then from there seeping into a psychological cocktail of other problems I have, and stewing crudely in the uninviting cauldron of melancholy and drabness that was my soul.

Just...SAY something, Fredrick. Just DO something.

"So. Your brother asked for the second time for my sister's hand in marriage. What say you on the subject?" She asked, relaxing a little again, "should I finally give him what he wants?" She added almost jokingly.

I seize the opportunity and with and shrug I replied, "I suppose you could, but I suggest you do it soon before your sister decides to have ANOTHER adventure when she ultimately decides to elope, your majesty." I almost smirked when she daintily choked on her water, which I didn't know was possible.

She covered her mouth, a fiat pink blush tickling her cheeks as she hid a grin, "I suppose I should make haste then, lest your brother persuade her to!" She retorted.

"Oh, but of course, it would be Hans' idea." I added, taking hold greedily of this spectacular, new way of conversing, "he's the black sheep of the family after all."

She looked at me with a sparked curiosity, mixed with sudden concern. I picked up in it and then to my brothers defence I disclaimed, "Oh I only call him that in jest, of course, the real black sheep in my family is a pirate..."

Her eyes widened and her lips pursed. My heart stopped beating and I felt hot chills as I stiffened after realising what I had just said. I sat back, unaware that we had leant in so much closer to each other.

She stayed put however and raised a brow at me inquisitively, "A pirate?" She repeated incredulously.

I coughed and nodded rigidly, the ever present scowl on my face deepening.

Before she could coax more information out of me however, I was saved by Anna, who seemed to have a 'no doors closed EVER' policy.

"HEY! Elsa, the shipment of that new purple fabric from Agrabah is in! You simply MUST come and feel it for yourself! IT IS AMAZING!" She exclaimed, bouncing on the soot, a small swatch of purple and silky fabric hanging from her arms and halfway wrapped around her body.

For the first time, in a long time... A phrase I find I tend to use a lot when in Arendelle, I think I smiled, "Well, Elsa, it looks like you have more important matters to attend to, I'll be on my way!" I declared suddenly, and hurried out of the room.

She could use her imagination, I chuckled mentally, to decide what to make of the fabled Pirate Prince of the Southern Isles.

I retreated to my room and slid down, my back against the door and I sighed heavily. I had used too much psychological energy today.

"What are you so afraid of?" I asked myself, "Why can't I just open up, and be free... The way she can be."

I rubbed bed my eyes with the palms of my gloved hands and then let my head drop onto my knees, listening to the queen as her carefree laughter ghosted its way down the halls and into my soul.

Someday I would come around, and make her laugh like that. Share my crazy stories, share my likes and dislike, my desires, and my past. One day I would sit at that same little table with her and for once it will be a real conversation, where both of us are talking... Instead of just her.

"What are you so afraid of?" I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know what to think. I shakily dropped the pompously worded letter onto the bed and dragged my fingers through my hair for the fourth time.

"Ricky... They want us to...?" I uttered hoping desperately that the other prince could perhaps make this whole situation just go away, but I knew it was inevitable.

"Mother doesn't trust you, and our brothers haven't got time to dawdle around their schedules just for you. It has been the same since before you were born and it is not going to change. You are coming back home for the marriage, no exceptions." He stated, firmly and with all the cheeriness and perk of a funeral bell.

I suspected those particular bells might replace the wedding ones that had been clouding my brain over the past few months and causing me to imagine things in place of the harsh reality that is my family.

I looked up at Fredrick, with those eyes...the eyes that I use when I've been pretended I'm invisible for two years straight and suddenly they've decided to finally pay me some attention but only because a personal servant is more appealing to them than an invisible brother... Yeah..

He knows these eyes, and this forming scowl, and the dark although invisible shadows that shroud my face and features while I wait for something more satisfactory to come forth. I don't tend to shoot the messenger, but when the message is delivered in such a way, I can't help but resent them.

He sighed and straightened up, probably realising how profoundly rude he was being in regard to my situation.

"Look... Hans..." He said my name with caution and I have to appreciate his efforts. His exposure to Anna and Elsa and their growing relationship had opened his eyes to the possibilities between the two of us and he was slowly making progress with it.

"I can't say I understand how you feel, but I do understand that you've been subject to this kind of treatment and cheating for you whole life but...until we can get you some over night miracle to come on down from the heavens, we will have to just humour them."

He placed his hands gently around my shoulders and forced a smile, as he'd been doing lately, and added, "Who knows? Maybe this could be good for you... And... " he tapped my nose, and said

"Stop using those eyes on me. You know I... Love ... You..." He uttered out, like he forgot his lines in a script.

I sighed, resigning, and forced him into a bear-hug, snickering at his muffled grunts and whines of protest.

I finally let him go and smiled sadly, "I guess I better start packing." I said.

Anna would probably take the news far better than me, and I can't blame her. It isn't like she'd been many places in her life of virtual imprisonment in her own home, and it would be good for her to travel places and see the world outside of the kingdom. I suppose if I'm not doing this to please my family, then I'm doing it for Anna.

I made my way down the spiralling stair case which felt as though it stretched for miles and miles, and each step I took sent my stomach into a sick and twisted fit. I had to stop at one point and rest my head in my arms on the banister. The indigestion threatening me from every corner of my guts wasn't helping the forming headache that I felt coming on.

I winced and gazed out a defiantly bright window, refusing to let me rest and glaring straight into my eyes as if mocking me. Mocking me, with its beauty and its warmth and its brightness...making me cold, and resentful.

Anna would be in the gardens as she always was, probably talking to a goose or something adorable like that. She was definitely more than I bargained for, and I suppose I should have considered this when asking her to marry me again.

Don't get me wrong, I really DO love crazy, and in the privacy of these steep painted walls, and shining floors, and surrounded by smiling subjects who adore me unconditionally, as well as her it truly is a marvellous experience.

But this was Arendelle, not The Southern Isles, where each of its eight condescending land formations, and it's bleak and narrow minded government and its cynical, superstitious peasants are all out to make you know your place and disregard your rights as a human being.

"Pardon me, your majesty, would you like some assistance?" A concerned voice broke through my thoughts.

Blinking in the light I slowly turned to face their major-domo, Kai, who was at attention, a hand outstretched and a book under his arm.

I smiled politely and dismissed him, "No, no thank you, I'll be just fine. But if you could just fetch Princess Anna for me, I'll be in my room." I requested.

He smiled reassuringly and bowed, "Of course your majesty."

I trekked a few steps back up and threw myself into my room. It was technically a temporary arrangement but after I had begun work on switching my citizenship it was planned to permanently become my own room. I flopped down on the bed and curled up, nearly ready to cry. This was going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done.

The judgement... The snide remarks and the funny looks, and the rumours that are bound to fly about. Their cold eyes regarding me like a caged animal, forced to do their bidding and tormented for fun.

They just couldn't stand the thought of me finally being free from their control. They don't want me to be free. Not until the fourth prince of The Southern Isles was lying dead and shrivelled at the bottom of the ocean I'd dreamed of sinking him in on occasions during my youth.

"Don't trust me...I'll give them a darn good reason not to trust me." I uttered the hollow threat.

I rolled over and stared at the olive green canopy and traced its delicate patterns with my eyes. Maybe I was just making this all up in my head. What if this ended up being good? They'd definitely have to face the facts, and realise that I was actually getting somewhere in life. Maybe they would see how much this kingdom loves me, and understand me better, even if from another party's perspective.

I thought of Fredrick, and Elsa and Anna... Love is supposed to be an open door, and so far I've seen it with my own eyes, so maybe this could work.

Groaning, I rubbed my eyes and freed my mind of such fanciful thinking. Then, she finally arrived.

"Anna! Thank goodness, you're here." I sat up straight and took in the sight of her, letting her presence rejuvenate my entire soul.

The pink in her cheeks and the clear blue ocean like quality of her eyes washed over me like a seaside sunset during the sweetest of summer evenings, such as the ones we had spent thus far in the last year or so since my return.

"Sorry, I was actually in the kitchen! I decided to help the gardeners today, with the carrots, and then Sven showed up and somehow followed us in, and I was helping the cooks and maids clean up after him when he went and ate all the food..." She reeled off in one breath.

Grinning, she shrugged and laced her fingers together behind her, and then she closed the door.

"You wanted to see me, Hans?" She whispered.

"Yes, actually. I...I have some, news for you." I bit back the urge to add 'unfortunate news' to that statement.

However, judging by her facial cues, she could hear the melancholy in my voice.

"Is everything okay..?" She shuffled over and flopped down gracelessly on top of me, wrapping her arms around my chest and nuzzling into my neck, "it isn't bad news, is it?" She added.

I stroked her back and took a deep breath, stilling my restless heart beneath her and I replied, "No actually, it's not really good or bad." She sat up to listen to me and I had to falter a little, as she straddled my waist, oblivious to the controversial position, but I ignored it for the moment and continued,

"Anna...Fredrick, my brother, has announced to me that our wedding plans have changed." I explained.

Her brows furrowed and she pursed her lips, "wait, what kind of 'changed'?" She asked.

"Well, changed as in, we're going to have to hold the ceremony...back in the Southern Isles... instead of Arendelle. The higher ups won't allow the marriage unless we comply with their wishes, and your sister has already consented to the conditions..." I told her.

However despite all my dread and inner turmoil, Anna acted exactly the way I had expected her to.

She completely flipped out. She leapt off the bed and started dancing on the spot, and screamed for probably two minutes straight, before resorting to chanting about her excitement under her breath, and then flopping back down onto the bed where she straddled me again.

"Oh! And I'll be able to meet you brothers? How many of them will be there? Do they still treat you like a baby, and pretend your invisible, because IF THEY DO..." She grabbed me and shook me by my collar and I released an exasperated chuckle.

"Anna, calm down sweetheart, all we need to worry about is being on our best behaviour, and getting through this whole thing as quickly as possible." I reminded her.

The heat was on as I tediously helped her pack and prepare for the journey. It was one thing, here in Arendelle, where everyone knew the princess was not a beast to be tamed, or some perfect, porcelain trophy to be viewed like a muted, graceful painting. She was feisty, and obnoxious and loud, and just crazy, and everyone loved her for it.

But the sickly, unforgiving tentacles of doubt and dread, coiled thickly around my insides as I let myself succumb to the fear.

What if they didn't like her because of it? What if they refused to let us marry...or if she accidentally insulted one of the higher ups and they threw a legal fit over it? I'd seen it done! It's not wise to rule out the possibility!

My mother already hates her, and Elsa for that matter, and then there's my own bad reputation. What if I made Anna look bad, more than she would make me?

But no matter what, and although I wish I could try to refuse, I would have to suck it up and just hope for the best.

"Just remember Anna, when we leave Arendelle, you're a princess and you are representing your entire kingdom as well as your own sister." I stressed to her.

"You need to act accordingly, and don't assume that someone will simply just 'warm up to you'. My family is old fashioned, and a lot of them are being dragged out of their schedules for this wedding, so we've already got off to a bad start."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to me and smashing our faces together before I could patronise her any longer.

"I get it, Hansel. I need to act all fancy and stuck up for a few days. I've got the act down, and I can get Elsa to help me out with that. I've got a month to practice my curtesy and brush up on my table manners, and small talk, and all that depressing stuff..." She assured me.

Her fingers traced my collar bone and she kissed it gently, "But you have to understand, Hans, this is all still so new to me, and I don't want you making too many expectations. You were warned about what you were in for when we started this. I can't make too many promises."

I embraced her and sighed into her hair, "Yes, Anna, I know. I know."


End file.
